Locking/fastening assembly with screwing is usually used in a 3D scanner structure for locking/fixing/fastening something, e.g. cameras, by increasing the friction between the screws and the structure. This locking/fastening assembly is capable of being adjusted in any angle within the scope of activities, but the way of tightening screws to increase friction is high demand to the rigid of the structure. Furthermore, it is needed to repeat tightening and loosing the screws while assembling and detaching the thing, and it's not convenient. In addition, the screw has been easy to be loose during vibration and transportation, so it is very frequent to twist the screws. As time goes on, the screws would be stripped and the locking assembly cannot be tightened, and further affect the performance of the 3D scanner structure.